Stanton and Serena
by darkgoddess57
Summary: SxS. Takes place between Books 1 and 2. One version on how they could have gotten together. Contains major fluff!
1. Plans

Hey everyone! This is my first fic and hope you like it! I don't own any of Lynne's stuff, so don't sue me! Anyway this is about when Serena and Stanton meet and how they get together. I no it's cheesy but i couldn't think of anything else so this is it. It's set **_after _**Goddess of the Night (book 1) and **_before _**Into the Cold Fire (book 2) Ok! Got it? Here we go!

Stanton and Serena

Chapter 1- Plans

By-

darkgoddess57 (Bethany)

**0000000000**

Serena Killingsworth tossed restlessly in her sleep, twisting her leopard print sheets around herself. She had woken suddenly from a nightmare, and she couldn't go back to sleep. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember what happened in the dream, but it had left an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, willing herself to fall back asleep.

Serena was a goddess of Selene, a Daughter of the Moon. She and her friends each had a power; Serena could read minds, Jimena had premonitions, Catty could time travel, and Vanessa could become invisible. They used their powers to fight Followers of the Atrox, the primal source of evil. The Atrox's Followers recruit new followers by stealing their hope, and the daughters job was to protect the world from the Atrox and spread hope.

It had been a week since Serena and Jimena had saved Catty and Vanessa from a group of Followers. Stanton, Cassandra, Tymmie, and Karyl had kidnapped Catty to lure Vanessa to them also. It was the Nefandus Moon, so if the Followers had delivered the two goddesses to the Atrox the balance of power would have switched from light to dark. If it hadn't been for Serena and Jimena the Followers might have won.

_Stanton…_All her memories of that night led back to him. Stanton was a very handsome follower, and ever since the battle, she couldn't stop thinking of him, picturing his face. Now that she thought about it, it had been a strange battle. When he faced her it seemed as if he was holding back, teasing her, testing her powers. No matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking of him, and it was starting to bug her. She hated to think that she would have a crush on a Follower. She was supposed to be his enemy. _Stop thinking about him! He's evil! He wants to destroy you! _She told herself.

Suddenly she saw something moving in the shadows near the doors to her balcony. She wanted a closer look, but at the same time, she was scared. Serena pulled the covers over her head and squinted her eyes shut. _Nothing's there, _she told herself.

Then a thought hit her. _What if it's a Follower in my room!_ She peeked from behind the covers. Nothing was there. She sighed. She knew she had to get to sleep. Tomorrow was Monday and she had to read a poem for English class. She hated making speeches or doing presentations in front of the class. She always got so self-conscious in front of them, because she had just moved and didn't know them very well yet. After a few minutes she felt herself drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

Monday morning Serena walked through the metal detectors at her school, La Brea High. As she walked towards the entrance of the school, sipping her coffee, she spotted Jimena sitting by herself at a bench near the soccer field. She walked over to her. 

"Hey, Jimena," she said, sitting beside her friend. Jimena was wearing a white tee and worn jeans. She looked good, but her was a little messy, and it seemed as if she had just gotten out of bed.

"What's up, chica?" She asked tiredly.

"Nothing much. So are we still on for Planet Bang tomorrow night?"

"Si. Have you reminded Catty and Vanessa?" Jimena asked.

"No, we'll talk about it at lunch. Gotta go," Serena said as the bell rang.

"See ya," Jimena called after her.

Serena walked into 1st period English. The room was small and had random posters pinned on the wall. It wasn't very colorful. Her English teacher, Mr. Owens sat slumped at his desk, drinking something out of a thermos and tiredly grading papers. Slowly students started spilling into the room. She set her books down onto her desk in the middle of the room. Just as she sat down, Vanessa and Catty walked in. They waved and walked over to where she was.

"Hey Serena," They both said in unison.

"Hey. How are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We're good. So are we still going to Planet Bang tomorrow night?" Catty asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Serena responded.

The rest of the day slowly progressed. She had done her English poem and was less tense. She had sat through boring lectures through Science and Health, and gotten various assignments fromevery class. The way this day was going she would have enough homework to last her this whole month. It was now 5th period, Math. She had gotten up to sharpen her pencil, and was now returning to her seat. Her seat was in the back of the room, so she had to maneuver around various desks to get there. As she passed the teacher's desk, she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She turned and glanced at the shadows in the corner. A shadow darker than the rest swayed and started materializing. Suddenly, Stanton stood there, dressed all in black; his shaggy blonde bangs hanging in his dangerous eyes. She quickly returned to her seat, ignoring what she had just seen. _That did not just happen,_ she told herself. She glanced back at the corner. He was gone.

* * *

Serena sat at her lunch table with her friends. She sat next to Jimena and across from Catty and Vanessa. Their lunch table was toward the back of the cafeteria, and it was really noisy because everyone was chatting with their friends. She was still in shock from what had happened in Math, and wasn't talking much. Her friends were all chatting animatedly, discussing everything from guys, shopping, and what they were wearing to Planet Bang tomorrow night. 

"Why don't you guys come over to my house before Planet Bang and we can raid my mom's closet!" Vanessa suggested. Vanessa's mom was a fashion designer for movies and had a whole closet full of funky designs she let the girls borrow.

"Yeah!" Everyone except Serena agreed. She was too zoned out thinking about what had happened today to pay attention to what they were saying.

"Um, Earth to Serena! Are you there?" Said Catty, waving her hand in front of Serena's face.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, sure I'll be there." Serena mumbled.

"Chica? You ok? You seem kind of out of it today." Jimena said.

"Oh, yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." She quickly made an excuse. It _was _technically true. She had been thinking a lot about Stanton lately. But she didn't want her friends to know that. She was relieved _she _was the one who could read minds, and not them, because if they had gone into her mind now, they would have caught her.

"Oh, really? And about _what _exactly has been on your mind lately? It wouldn't be a guy would it?" Catty grinned suggestively. The other two girls giggled.

"No! Of course not! I mean-" Serena was cut off by the bell. She waved bye to her friends and quickly walked off to 6th period. Good thing she hadn't had to explain herself, because she was a terrible liar, and her friends could tell when she was lying. She didn't know what she would do if her friends had found out who she was _really _thinking about.

**0000000000**

Review Corner:

OK well I don't have any reviews yet lol

I'll answer stuff from reviews, email, etc. here

Ok. I need u 2 do something. go 2 the bottom of the screen. then click Go where it says "submit review". Then submit a review! Plz jus 3 reviews & I'll continue!

darkgoddess57-out!


	2. Getting Ready

Ok hi again ppl! Wasup? ok, im really bad at describing the clothes, so bear with me.this chappieis when every1 gets ready forPlanet Bang & some other stuff.Time for the next chappie! Yay!

Stanton and Serena

Chapter 2

Getting Ready

By - darkgoddess57

**0000000000**

It was Tuesday afternoon and Serena was at her locker, gathering her stuff into her bag. She and Jimena had decided to blow off the rest of the the school day to go look at shops on the boardwalk.

"Hey chica, you ready?" Jimena asked.

"Yeah," Serena said as she picked up her bag. They hurriedly dodged past the gate at security, which was surprisingly deserted. Serena didn't give it a second thought.

She and Jimena stopped at Johnny Rockets first for a bite to eat. They had gotten their food and were about to sit down at a booth, when Morgan walked in. She strutted over to their table, her blonde hair shimmering in the light.

"And what are you freaks doing here during class?" she sneered at them.

"What do you care?" Jimena said. Serena could tell Jimena's anger was rising already. Jimena stood up from her seat, as if preparing to take a blow at Morgan.

Serena crowded in front of Jimena so she couldn't do anything. The last thing she needed to happen was to get into a fight with Morgan.

"We'll see ya around," Serena quickly said, dismissing her. As Morgan walked away, Serena thought she heard her utter something like "Freaks,"

Morgan also went to La Brea High. At first glance, she seemed perfect. Even though she didn't really have friends, she still maintained her popularity, and most of the guys at school had a crush on her. Vanessa was the only one of them who seemed to be able to tolerate Morgan, even though she tried to steal Vanessa's boyfriend, Michael. Stanton had tried to cross her over, but Vanessa helped bring her back.

When Morgan was out of earshot, Jimena said," Someday, I'm gonna take that _puta _down," (I think puta means bitch, not sure)

"Oh well, let's not bother talking about Morgan," Said Serena.

They finished eating, cleaned up their table, and walked out into the sunshine. They decided to check out some shops on the boardwalk. She and Jimena shopped a while, laughing and talking, till school was over. Then Jimena dropped her off at her house.

"I'll pick you up at 7 so we can go to 'Nessa's house to get clothes, ok chica?" Jimena yelled through the driver's window as Serena walked up the path to her door. She turned, nodded and waved, and Jimena drove off.

"Hey," Collin greeted her as she walked in the door. "Have a good day?" he asked

"Yeah, me and Jimena went shopping a little after school," She said. She didn't want to mention that she skipped.

"Jimena? I still don't understand why you hang out with her. She's so annoying…" Serena blocked out the rest of what he was saying. She didn't understand why Collin and Jimena couldn't get along. Whenever Serena said she thought that maybe they fought because they secretly liked each other, Jimena would always deny it. But she had a feeling that they did secretly like each other.

She told Collin she had to go do her homework and quickly fled upstairs. She didn't want to hear anymore "big brother" talk. When Serena got into her room she threw her bag on the floor and flopped onto her bed.

She suddenly realized that Stanton hadn't crossed her mind all afternoon. She sighed. Now that he was once again on her mind it would be hard to get him out. She got out her homework to distract herself. Sadly though, she couldn't stop. _Ughh…_She thought. She needed a way to stop. Maybe she could talk to Maggie. Maggie might be able zap her mind or something. She was the Daughter's mentor and guide. She was still teaching them to use their powers.

She worked on her homework for some time, and when she looked up at the clock she saw it was 6:15. _Time to get ready, _she thought.

Serena took a quick shower and dried her hair. Then she curled it, and finished by spraying on some shine serum, giving her hair a glossy sheen. She wasn't sure what she would pick at Vanessa's, so she put some basic makeup in her purse, along with money and her cell.

She heard a car horn from outside and knew it was Jimena. She grabbed her purse, shouted a goodbye to Collin, and quickly walked outside to the car. As soon as she had closed the car door, Jimena turned up the music up, and they were off, music blasting out of the windows.

* * *

"So what do you guys think?" Said Vanessa, twirling and modeling her outfit. They had just finished getting changed. Vanessa was wearing a light yellow halter sundress, with white spiked sandals, her hair all curled and glittery. She did another twirl, but tripped over her sandals and fell over.

"Whoops," Vanessa said from the floor as Catty busted out laughing.

"Maybe you should have tried walking in those before you bought them," Said Jimena, also laughing. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and tight jeans, and had applied glitter to her tattoos, making them sparkle in the light.

"Yeah," Catty agreed. She had on a green tank with a leather mini and gold hoops. She had also painted a design with glitter around her belly button. Then she turned to Serena.

"Wow. So who are you trying to impress?" Catty said glancing at Serena's outfit. Serena was wearing a silky red halter and denim mini. She had on big silver hoops, and silver bracelets that jingled when she moved her hand. She was also wearing black kitten heels accented by ankle bracelets. Serena looked down at her outfit, and noticed that she was by far more dressed up than the others.

"Um, I don't know. I just felt like dressing up tonight." She said.

"Oh sure. What's his name?" Catty asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Serena dumbly.

"Come on, fess up. We know your trying to impress a guy." Catty replied with a sly smile on her face. Serena's face turned bright red. "See? You're blushing. So who is it?" Asked Catty.

"Um, well you know, uhh, Jerome?" She said quickly, throwing in a random name of a guy from school.

"Yeah! He's so hot!" Said Vanessa.

"Um, yeah, that's interesting coming from someone who already _has _a boyfriend," Jimena teased. They all burst out laughing and made their way out to Jimena's car.

_Wow, that was a close one,_ Serena thought.

**0000000000**

**Review _Area_**

_ObsidianAngel6-_Yay! my first review ever! thanx.And guess what?I changed it! it's review _area._happy now? jk glad you like it.

****


	3. Surprises

reviews first!

**Review Area**

_Demon Dea: yay! Another reviewer. I like cheese too! _

_ObsidianAngel6: glad u like her outfit. I wish I had a car too! u neva no when Stanton will pop up…u no him- just showing up unexpectedly lol. Read on 2 find out! _

_ShadoWings: Glad u like it! ok i won't leave ya hangin- here's the next chappie!_

_The Moonlite's Shadow- glad ya like _

_Cackleberry: read on 2 find outwat happens at Planet Bang!_

Stanton and Serena

Chapter 3

Surprises

By

darkgoddess57

**0000000000**

Serena waited anxiously in line to get into Planet Bang. She stood with her friends, impatiently tapping her foot against the sidewalk. During the car ride, she had realized that Stanton could be at Planet Bang that night. She knew that he sometimes went there with his group of followers. The fact that she could see him excited her, but at the same time it worried her. She didn't want him to go into her mind, and find her thoughts of him.

"Ugh, how long has it been now?" Vanessa asked for the hundredth time.

"It's been 2 minutes longer than the last time you asked," sighed Jimena. The line was longer than usual because it was Teen Night. They had been waiting for at least 30 minutes, and it looked as if they were only half way to the door.

"By the time we get inside it'll be closing time," said Serena.

"Well, if you want to pass some time, I see Jerome over there, and it doesn't look like he came with anyone." Said Vanessa slyly. Serena just rolled her eyes. She didn't care about Jerome. There wasn't anything wrong with him, he just wasn't her type. He dated a lot of girls and had a reputation as a heartbreaker.

"Yeah, _chica_, you should go over," Jimena teased, giving Serena a little push towards where Jerome was in line. Just as her friends were about to drag her over to Jerome, Michael walked over. _Phew! _Serena thought. Her friends started talking to Michael, making them forget about their previous mission to set up Serena and Jerome.

After about another 20 minutes of waiting, and Vanessa's complaining, they were in. They paid, went through security, and finally walked into the club. Lasers flashed in all different colors, and techno music blasted out of the speakers.

Vanessa went off with Michael, and Catty went to get something to drink. That left Serena and Jimena. They started dancing, moving their bodies with the beat, causing a lot of guys to turn and look at them. But Serena was only looking for one. She scanned the crowd, but didn't see him. Then she glanced towards the back where the stoners hung out. He wasn't there. She sighed, disappointed and relieved at the same time.

She turned her attention back to dancing. After a few minutes, Jimena motioned her off the dance floor.

"What?" Serena yelled over the music. Jimena motioned to her moon amulet, which was glowing. Serena glanced down at hers. It was also glowing. Then Jimena pointed to the corner of the club. Cassandra and Karyl were standing there, staring at them. They were both dressed all in black. Cassandra whispered something to Karyl, her maroon-streaked hair shimmering in the colored lights. He turned and looked them, then they both burst out laughing.

Jimena took her by the arm and lead her outside the club, so they could talk privately. When they got outside, Jimena led her under a tree.

"I had a premonition," stated Jimena.

"You mean just now?" asked Serena.

"Yes," she sighed. "I saw you and..." she trailed off.

"What did you see?" asked Serena, getting more nervous by the second.

"I saw you and Stanton. Maybe it isn't such a big deal, you know? But it looked like you guys were... Like you wanted to..." Jimena trailed off once again.

"What is it?" Serena asked wearily.

"I'm sure I just misinterpreted it. You wouldn't...You couldn't..."

"I couldn't what?"

Jimena took a breath. " Ok, ok. I saw you guys kissing. But it's probably wrong, right? You wouldn't do that...would you?"

"No, of course not. Never," she said. But Serena could hear the lie in her words.

* * *

After they got back inside, Serena excused herself to get a drink. She didn't want Jimena to see that her premonition had troubled her. She walked over to the snack counter and put down a dollar for a Pepsi. Just as she was about to walk back, her amulet started to glow. She turned quickly, and ran into Cassandra. She looked at Serena murderously. 

"Better watch where you're going goddess," said Cassandra dangerously. She turned, but before she walked away, she whispered something in her mind.

_And by the way, Stanton is mine._

Crap. How had she gotten into her thoughts so easily? Would she tell Stanton? She wouldn't be able to bear it if he found out.

"You ok, _chica_? Did she do anything to you?" Jimena asked as she walked over to Serena.

"Um, no, I'm fine. You want to go dance?" Serena asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Sure," answered Jimena.

They walked to the middle of the dance floor, bumping into some people. Then they started to sway to the music, raised their hands over their heads, and moved in time with the beat. Suddenly Jerome butted in between her and Jimena. Before she could protest, Jimena winked at her and danced the other way. Jerome pulled her closer, his eyes lingering over her body. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes.

"I've seen you around. I'm Jerome," he said running his hand through his blonde curls.

_He doesn't seem like your type, _someone whispered into her mind. She turned quickly to meet Stanton, smiling down at her, his shaggy blonde hair hanging in his eyes. _Surprised?_ he asked. Before she could say anything, he gently took her hand, and pulled her away from Jerome. He started to complain, but Serena didn't notice, because she was lost in Stanton's startling blue eyes.

"I was hoping I'd see you here tonight," he said in her ear once he had pulled her away from Jerome.

"Why is that?" she asked, desperately trying to keep her cool. He pulled her closer and they started dancing.

"I've been thinking about you," he said simply. But before she could respond she was suddenly jerked out of his arms.

"_Chica_? What the hell are you doing?" asked Jimena, who was already in a battle stance, ready to face Stanton. He winked at Serena, and walked away.

"I, uh, I was, umm…" she stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse.

"And after my premonition! You better be careful…" Jimena all of the sudden got zoned out. Serena had zapped her mind. Then she hid Jimena's memory of her and Stanton. She knew Jimena hated it when she did that, but she didn't want to deal with this right now.

"You were saying?" said Serena.

"Um…I can't remember…" Jimena said dreamily.

"You were saying you were tired. You wanted to go home," said Serena, making it up.

"Um…Yeah, let's get Catty and Vanessa." Jimena was still a little zoned out.

"You get the car. I'll get them." Serena said and went to find Vanessa and Catty.

* * *

"Why did we have to leave so early? I was dancing with this really cool guy! That could have been my future boyfriend, but no! We had to leave!" 

"Oh really?" asked Vanessa.

"Yeah. We totally connected," said Catty.

"What's his name?" Vanessa asked.

"Umm…Wait I know this! Uhh…" Catty had a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, you connected alright," said Vanessa sarcastically. She and Catty bickered like that for most of the car ride. Serena and Jimena sat in silence.

"Hey, are you guys ok? You seem…out of it. Did something happen at Planet Bang tonight?" Vanessa said.

"No, nothing happened," Serena blurted out a little too quickly.

"Ok," said Vanessa, doubtfully. Jimena dropped Vanessa and Catty off. When she pulled up to Serena's house, she paused.

"See you tomorrow," she said tiredly

"Yeah, bye," Serena said as she stepped out of the car. She shut the door and the car sped off. She walked up the path to her house, searching for her keys in her purse. When she got in Collin was in the kitchen.

"Hey, how was Planet Bang?" he asked.

"Fine," she yelled as she ran up the stairs. She didn't want to talk about how her night was.

She quickly changed into her PJ's and got ready for bed. Just as she was about to turn out the lights, she saw a something in the corner of her room. She got up to see what it was.

"Stanton!" she said in shock. "What are you doing here?" she said, backing up a little.

"We never got to finish our conversation," he said, a sensual smile forming on his lips.

"We have nothing to talk about, Stanton" she sighed. Why wouldn't he just go away? But at the same time she wanted to stay with him.

"Then come with me," he said. He walked up to Serena, pressed her against him, and they dissolved into shadow.

**0000000000**

Hey everybody! First of all I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing. thanx! i don't no why, but this chappie seems kind of rushed to me. maybe its cuz i edited it like a million times, i dunno. i also wasn't sure bout the ending, so im taking a chance. shud i revise it? just 2 let you know i've been reviewing faster then i will in the future cuz i'm on my spring break rite now. i also realized that the only thing in Spanish Jimena has been saying is _chica_, so if u know any Spanish she cud say, i cud really use the help.

Drop me a review!


	4. Desire

Stanton and Serena

Chapter 4

Desire

By  
darkgoddess57

**0000000000**

Serena and Stanton soared aimlessly through the sky, becoming one with the night. At first Serena clung tightly to Stanton, afraid she might fall. She hated heights. But after a while, she relaxed a little, enjoying the soft breeze that was passing through them.

Stanton slowed, and they floated back towards the ground. When they landed, Serena could see that he had brought her to Mac Arthur Park. He led her to a bench and set her down gently. Then he slid one arm around her waist, and pulled her to him. He tenderly turned her head and kissed her lips softly. She shivered as his hand brushed through her hair.

"Stanton, what did you want to tell me?" Serena asked, looking into his eyes.

Stanton sighed, brushing his shaggy bangs away from his eyes. " Look, Serena. I don't know about you, but ever since that battle…I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about you."

"Ohh…Really?" Serena said, trying to mask her excitement. She had never expected him to like her too.

"Yeah," he said, smiling down at her. He had caught her excitement, and she blushed.

"Me too," she confessed.

He kissed her again, pulling her closer. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "I should take you home," he said.

"Umm…ok," she agreed, disappointed. Stanton pulled her against him, and he melted them into shadow.

* * *

Serena laid in her bed, thinking about what had happened that night, mainly Stanton. A smile crossed her lips just thinking of him. 

He had taken her home from the park, and they had materialized on her balcony. He had asked her to meet him at Planet Bang on Friday. She agreed. Then he kissed her one last time, and disappeared into the night.

She suddenly sat up in bed. What was she doing? He was a follower, and there was no way she could trust him. This must be a plot to seduce her to the Atrox. She sighed. How had she let herself go this far?

She lay back down. She would figure this out in the morning. Serena rolled over, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Wednesday morning Serena walked across the La Brea High campus. She was early, so she sat under a shady tree near the soccer field. She was exhausted, because most of last night she had been thinking about Stanton. She decided that she had to tell Stanton they couldn't see each other anymore. How she was going to, she didn't know. But she knew she had to do it on Friday at Planet Bang. 

Serena took out some work to do while she waited for her friends to arrive. She felt a shadow come across her. She looked up. It was Jerome.

"Hey Serena," Jerome said brightly. _Go away,_ she thought.

"Hi," she replied, returning to her work.

"What's up?" he asked. It apparently didn't bother him she had ditched him for another guy.

"Just finishing some up some homework," she said.

"Cool. So, I wanted to see if maybe you'd like to come to my party on Friday," he asked, a little self consciously.

"Um, no, sorry. I already got plans. See ya," she said quickly walking away. She could tell he was disappointed, but she didn't want to stick around.

Just then, Catty and Vanessa ran up to her. "Serena! Were you just talking to Jerome? How'd it go with you guys last night?" Catty asked excitedly.

"Um, nothing really happened," said Serena unexcitedly.

"Come on! You mean nothing happened? _Nothing_?" she asked again.

"Nothing happened," she repeated.

"Aren't you going to his party on Friday?" Vanessa asked.

"No, I'm not," said Serena, getting irritated. "I got to get to class," she stated, and walked off before they could say another word.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully. At lunch she talked with her friends, but the conversation was strained. All they wanted to do was ask her about Jerome, which was a subject that she didn't really want to talk about. 

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Vanessa asked for the millionth time.

"Yes! I'm absolutely, positively sure!" she practically yelled. She guessed they got the picture, because they all fell into an awkward silence.

"So, um, what do you guys want to do this weekend?" asked Vanessa tentatively.

"We could go to Planet Bang," Catty suggested.

"No!" Serena burst out. They all looked at her questioningly. "I mean we always go to Planet Bang. We should try something else," she suggested. They all agreed timidly, because they didn't want to cross her when she was irritated.

"We can talk about it later," Serena said. Then she excused herself to the library, claiming she had to finish a paper for English. She walked across the cafeteria, and through the double doors into the hallway. Then she made a left and walked through the glass doors to the library. When she got in, she was met with an eerie silence as she saw various students, hunched over books or papers, reading quietly. She quickly made her way into one of the aisles, which shelves were stacked with encyclopedias and thick books. It was in a dark secluded area, where she could take some time to think in private. She picked up a book and pretended to read, just in case someone walked by.

Suddenly she saw a shadow move stealthily through the corner. She knew it must be a follower. She slowly crept toward it, to get a better glimpse of it, her moon amulet glowing softly. Then Stanton stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in shock, taking a few quick steps back.

"I wanted to see you," he said, his eyes glowing yellow. She edged toward the bookcase, looking for a way out. Was he going to try to cross her over?

"No," he said, answering her thoughts.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," he repeated.

"Listen, we can't do this," she started. But he quickly moved forward, and grabbed her so she couldn't back away anymore.

"What-" she started to ask him, but he cut her off with a kiss. She started to fall into it, but then abruptly pulled away.

"Stanton. We can't do this. It's wrong." she started again. Surprisingly, he pulled back a little, and let her talk. "What would other people think?" She hadn't expected him to listen, so she didn't really know what to say.

"Then don't tell them," he said softly.

"I can't… We can't-" But he stifled her with another kiss. _Ok...Whatever you say,_ she thought dreamily, falling into his arms. They continued for a few minutes, but then the bell rang.

_See you Friday…_ he whispered into her mind. Then he turned into shadow, and he was gone.

_No!_ she thought. How was he doing this to her? How could she desire someone so evil so much? He must be hypnotizing her or something. There was no way a guy could have that much control over her. Or could there? _No…_ she thought. She was just going to have to resist him. She could do that. Of course she could. Could she?

**0000000000**

_Review Area-_

_MiniSparky- that's what happened next!_

_Cynthia- Serena's my fav 2.glad u think i dont stink with the clothes._

_Jaguarmoon- glad ya like, & guess wat? i did update!_

_demondamon-don't worry. i won't_

Hey ppl! ok, i'm not sure why, but this chappie seemed a little weird. should i redo it? and am i writing Stanton good? he seems a little different to me dunno why. and pleaz review cuz im stuck!even if u already have! and does anyone no any spanish? i desperately need jimena to say something other than, _chica._

REVIEW!

darkgoddess57-out!


	5. The Dungeon

Hey again everyone! I'm back with chappie 5! Sorry it took me so long. I totally didn't mean to abandon my fic, but i had major writers block. I'm hoping to update alot quicker now. This fic was originally gonna be a cheesy romantic s&s fic, and it still will be, but i decided i wanted to put some action and battle stuff in it too. hopefully it will still be good. hope u enjoy!

A/N-In previous chappies it was just Serena's POV, but in this chappie there will be a bunch of POVs. you'll be able to figure out who's POV it is

Stanton and Serena

Chapter 5

The Dungeon

by darkgoddess57

**0000000000**

Serena stood in the long leading into Planet Bang. She tapped her foot impatiently against the sidewalk, and sighed. She had told her friends she would meet them at Vanessa's house for a sleep over. She was only here to talk to Stanton.

The line finally started moving, and she was in. Different colored lasers flashed, and people danced wildly all around her. She wanted to find Stanton as soon as possible, because if she took too long, her friends would badger her about it and ask where she was.

After walking around the dance floor, she still hadn't spotted him, so she walked to the back of the club where loners and stoners hung out (I can rhyme!). As she made her way towards the shadowy corner, she accidentally bumped into someone. She turned to apologize, but stopped when she saw the person.

"_Goddess_," Tymmie sneered at her. "And all alone too. Where are your little friends?" he asked, coming closer to her. But before she could back away, he grabbed her and pulled her closer. He looked down at her body, taking his time. She blushed, wishing her outfit wasn't as revealing. She was wearing a short leather mini, and a tight shirt showing off her bear midriff.

He was dressed in all black, and his eyebrow piercing showed in lasers when they flashed by. She tried not to stare in his eyes, but he caught them. She could feel him pulling her into a trance.

Unexpectedly, she felt him let her go from his grip. Then she slowly came to, and looked up to see why he had released her. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Stanton, who was arguing with Tymmie in a low voice. She was still dazed, so she didn't pick up on what they were saying. Finally she started making out what they were talking about.

"I'll take her," said Stanton, in a warning tone.

"Why do you get to cross her over? I found her!" Tymmie said angrily. Stanton must have done something to his mind, because Tymmie just scratched his head, and slowly walked away.

When he was gone, Stanton turned to her. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Serena was surprised at how caring he sounded.

"I do care, Serena," he said, answering her thoughts. "Let's go dance," he suggested, and pulled her to the center of the dance floor. He pulled her closer, and they moved together with the beat. After a few minutes she pulled him off the dance floor.

"We need to talk," she yelled over the blasting music. He considered her for a moment, and then nodded. "Let's go outside," she said. He nodded again, then wrapped his arm around her waist and led her outside. Surprised by his sudden touch, she blushed.

When they were outside, he took her towards a shady tree, and led her under it. Then he pulled her toward him, and kissed her lips softly. She suddenly pulled away.

"Stanton. We shouldn't do this. It's wrong," she said. She didn't look in his eyes, afraid she would get lost in them. He tried to pull her into another kiss, but she resisted. "_Stanton_," she said in a warning tone. He backed off of her a little, then sighed and pushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Do you really want to stop seeing each other?" he asked.

"Yes," she said weakly. He could tell she wasn't telling him the truth.

"You're lying," he said. He tried to pull him to her again, and this time she didn't resist. He kissed her lips softly, and then intensified it. Her heart raced as she felt his tongue trace across hers. She couldn't resist him any longer. She let herself fall into it, loving the feeling of his arms wrapping around her.

She pulled away suddenly, remembering her friends were expecting her. But at the same time she wanted to stay with Stanton. He smiled down at her. "Do you want me to take you?" he asked. She nodded. Him taking her was better than taking the bus. She leaned against him, and they disappeared into shadow.

* * *

"Where have you been? It's been like, an hour," Vanessa, said annoyed.

Serena had just arrived at Vanessa's house. The other girls had started without her. Pizza had already been ordered, and they were in the middle of watching Scary Movie 2 on Comedy Central.

"Sorry, Collin said he'd give me a ride, but then he had to do something, so I had to wait for the bus." Serena lied quickly.

"_Su hermano es tan estupido," _muttered Jimena under her breath. Serena just rolled her eyes, wishing that Jimena would stop pretending that she didn't like Collin.

Vanessa's mom walked in, different kinds of bright fabrics clutched in her arms. "You girls be good. I have to go to work, and I'll be back around 1:30. Don't stay up too late," she warned with a smile. "And Vanessa. No Boys!"

"Mom!" Vanessa groaned.

"I'm serious!" she said walking to the door. "Have fun girls," she added walking down the steps to the sidewalk. The girls all waved, and then closed the door.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Vanessa.

"Let's watch Scary Movie 2! It's the part where the skeleton is chasing them," said Catty. They all gathered in front of the TV, eating popcorn and pizza. The other girls would all burst out laughing at the movie, but not Serena. She was too busy daydreaming about Stanton.

"_¿Es usted aceptable? _Are you okay?" asked Jimena, noticing she wasn't paying attention to the movie.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," responded Serena.

"_Esto está agujereando_. This is boring. We should go out or something." stated Jimena.

"Where would we go?" asked Catty, briefly looking up from the TV.

"I heard about this club in Hollywood. _Será diversion._ It will be fun." Jimena suggested.

"Sure," Vanessa shrugged.

"Can we use the clothes your Mom designed?" asked Catty hopefully.

"Sure. Let's go get changed,"

* * *

Jimena drove them all to the club. She pulled into the parking lot, and they all got out.

"Ugh. There's a line," groaned Catty. She was wearing a light green sundress with her hair curled and glossy.

"But it's not that long," said Vanessa, twirling a strand of her blonde hair between her fingers. She was wearing a light blue cropped top and faded jeans.

They all got in line and waited. "So what's this place called anyway?" asked Serena, clicking her black heels against the sidewalk.

"The Dungeon," said Jimena.

"That's a cool name," Catty put in. In less than five minutes, they were in. They all went to the center, and started dancing. Jimena put her hands on Serena's hips, and Serena lifted her hands over head. They all moved in time with the beat. After a while, Serena excused herself to go get a drink. She moved through the crowd, trying to find the concession stand. She scanned over the people, but she couldn't find it. She looked down, and noticed her amulet glowing. Followers were probably around.

She wanted to go to her friends, but didn't see them. She looked towards the back of the club, but there was only a couple making out.

She turned around and scanned the dance floor for her friends, but they were nowhere to be found. Serena sighed and glanced back toward the corner where the couple was making out. But something seemed strange about them. The guy, who had his back turned toward her, was just standing there. He had shaggy blonde hair and it seemed a dark aura was radiating off him. And the girl was also just standing there, a glazed look in her eyes. With a jolt Serena realized that it was follower crossing someone over. Springing into action, Serena quickly made her way towards the two. But before she could get there, someone roughly grabbed her shoulders, practically shoving her toward the ground. When she regained her balance, she looked up into the menacing eyes of Karyl, who was soon joined by Tymmie.

"How nice of you to join us, goddess," Karyl sneered. Before Serena could take a step back, Tymmie grabbed her and forced her to look in his eyes. He was too quick for her, and she felt herself falling into a trance. She swayed, and passed out in Tymmie's arms.

* * *

Stanton shook his head and sighed. He couldn't believe it, but he actually felt guilty about crossing someone over. He looked down at the girl before him. She seemed a bit dazed, but her eyes were definitely glowing yellow. Cassandra came over to them and took the girl by the arm. She pulled her onto the crowded dance floor, trying to blend her in with all the people there. She quickly glanced back at Stanton, giving him a weird look.

Stanton tried to enjoy the ecstasy he felt from the cross over, but guilt flooded his thoughts. That pretty much ruined the rest of his night.

He walked around the dance floor at the Dungeon, trying to find Tymmie and Karyl. He had told them to stay around him, and make sure no one interfered with him crossing over the girl. All of a sudden he had a bad feeling, but he didn't know what it was about, or why he had it. He suddenly wished he was back at the flat where he lived with the rest of his Hollywood Followers. After he had dropped Serena off at her friend's house he had convinced Cassandra, Tymmie, and Karyl to come here to the Dungeon.

He sighed again. _I must be going soft,_ he thought to himself. How could he feel guilty? He had crossed over hundreds of people. He never thought much about it. That was just what Followers did. But he knew why he felt guilty. It was Serena. Even though she knew that all Followers had to cross people over, she would probably be hurt knowing what he had just done.

_Serena…_he thought, smiling. He didn't know why he liked her. At first he was disgusted with himself for even thinking of her as anything more than an enemy. But after that first battle, she was never far from his mind. He didn't understand his feelings for her, but no one had ever made him feel the way she did. For sometime now he had been wondering if he would be with Cassandra. She practically worshipped him. But he had never really had a real connection with her. She was simply just a girl he had crossed over and was now training.

He decided to get the rest of his Followers and the girl he just crossed over and go back the flat. He walked towards the back of the club, thinking of Serena the whole way.

* * *

Cassandra dragged the newest member of their Follower group across the dance floor towards the exit. She couldn't wait to get out of here and go home. Then she would have time to think.

She glanced back at the girl. She was tall, blonde, and very pretty. She was wearing a light pink sundress and matching heels. Cassandra turned back around and scowled. The girl reminded her of herself before Stanton had crossed her over. Even though she was dazed, the girl had the impression of perfection: popular, a good student, lots of friends, and a good family; basically the perfect life. That was how Cassandra was before she had been crossed over. She often missed her old life, being so carefree. Only worrying about school, boys, and regular teen stuff. Now she had much more darker things to worry about.

But she could never blame Stanton. He had just been doing his job, crossing her over. Even though she missed her old life, she didn't completely hate her life now. She didn't have to worry about school, and she got to spend time with Stanton. She was pretty sure she was in love with Stanton. Well, maybe not love. Followers were incapable of love. She just knew she really, really liked him. She worshipped him. _Someday he_ will_ be mine_, she promised herself.

* * *

Jimena was starting to get worried. It had been 15 minutes since Serena had left to get a drink. And she had promised to be right back. Maybe she ran into someone she knew and was just talking. Maybe she had run into Jerome. All kinds of 'maybes' ran through her head. But she had a sinking feeling that something had happened.

She suddenly remembered her premonition about Stanton. What if Stanton had gotten to Serena? She didn't like that thought at all. She started looking through the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of Serena, but no avail. She was so flustered she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Lo siento! I'm sorr-" she said, but was cut off when she saw who it was.

"Jimena! I thought you were at a sleepover with Serena!" a very flustered Collin said.

"We all decided to come here. But what are you doing here?" she asked, completely forgetting about Serena.

"I'm here with some of my friends," Collin said. Jimena just stared at him stupidly, noticing how nice he looked in his tight, black wife beater. His lips and nose had no traces of zinc oxide like they usually did, and his blonde hair was combed nicely, shining in the light. Just as she was about to get lost in the smell of his spicy cologne, he surprised her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked kind of shyly. She blushed and nodded, walking to the dance floor. Just as they started dancing, she had a feeling she was supposed be remembering something, but the feeling disappeared just as quickly when she felt his strong arms ease around her waist.

* * *

Catty sighed as she sat down at an empty table near the dance floor. It seemed as if everyone else had a boyfriend. Well, except for her. Vanessa had Michael. Even though Serena denied it, she would eventually get Jerome. And if she wasn't mistaken she had just seen Jimena dancing with Collin. But Catty had no one. She didn't want to need a guy to make her happy, but she couldn't help it. Whenever she would see her friends with guys, they always were happy. She wanted to be happy. She deserved to be just as happy as everyone else, right?

She wanted to go dance, but she wanted to dance with someone else, too. Vanessa was with Michael, and Jimena was with Collin, so that left Serena, since Catty was pretty sure Jerome wasn't here tonight. She got up and started to scan the crowd for Serena. She remembered she had gone off a little while before to get a drink. So where was she now? She turned around to go check the concession stand. She searched through the crowd, but she was nowhere to be found. _Where could she be?_ Catty thought.

* * *

Stanton had been looking for Tymmie and Karyl for a long time now. He was starting to get aggravated. He just wanted to home. Before, he had found Cassandra and the new girl and told them to wait by the car. Then he had come back in to find the other two. After about another fifteen minutes, he scanned the room with his mind, but he couldn't find any of their thoughts. He decided to go wait at the car. He walked into the parking lot towards the car.

But when he got to the car, he was surprised to find Tymmie and Karyl waiting there already. And it seemed there was another there two. Tymmie was holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

Stanton didn't feel like questioning them about the girl right now, he was too tired. Without speaking he got into the driver's seat, and the others piled in the car also. He drove to the flat, got out, and quickly fled to his room, hoping no one, especially Cassandra, would come to talk to him. He changed into other clothes to sleep in. He heard the others drop the unconscious girl in Tymmie and Karyl's room. He got into his bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he drifted into a restless sleep.

**0000000000**

Well, there ya go! Serena is kidnapped, Collin is sweeping Jimena off her feet, and Stanton is being oblivious! and that chappie was a lil bit longer than the others cuz i haven't updated in a while.!

Reviews!

demondamon- don't worry, i promise i'll finish. i was just on a "hiatus" lol. wait is that the right word?

MiniSparky- lol thanks for reviewing!

Gilmoregirl- glad you love it! and more Stanton action coming soon!

ObsidianAngel6- sorry! i didn't mean to copy anything if i did!glad you like!

Legosrhot- yay another reviewer! glad you like! now i'm in the mood for macdonald's...

none- thanks for reviewing!

ROCKERfaerie13- i luv stanton 2! in this chappie i used a translator for the spanish, im sad to say, but i hope it makes sense!

That's it for now! Thanks to all my reviewers, ur so great! i'll update ASAP! it took my like a 5 hours to do this chappie, so I better get lots of reveiws! lol.

any suggestions, corrections, etc? drop me a review!


	6. Confusion

Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I wanted to get this out quick so u wouldn't think i abandoned it or anything. Everything in it is sorta rushed so i apologize. next chappie will be better. and now im officially a myspace junkie.i check it like a million times a day. im just weird like that. so u can request me for a friend! just send me a message saying that ur from so i no ur not a stalker or anything:-) sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes, i was to lazy to edit too much. which reminds me that i need a beta reader. e-mail me if ur interested. thanks

Stanton and Serena

Chappie 6-Confusion

Darkgoddess57

Stanton gently set Serena down on her bed. He took off her shoes, and then pulled her leopard print comforter over her shivering body. With that he gently bent down and kissed her forehead. She murmured softly in her sleep, as if she knew he was there.

He kneeled down next to her bed and softly and took her hand, pondering the events of the night.

_Stanton had woken from a fitful sleep to go and get a drink from the kitchen. The small flat was one floor and the kitchen was down the hall from his room. He flipped off the plaid covers from himself and slid off the mattress. The door opened with a loud creek when he pushed it. He didn't worry about waking anyone up. He didn't care. _

_He could see easily in the dark, so it was no problem navigating down the hallway to the kitchen. He walked to old fridge and opened the freezer. He dropped some ice cubes into a blue plastic cup that was lying on the counter next to the stove. Then he filled the cup with water from the sink. _

_Finishing the water, he threw the cup towards the sink, and walked back to his room. On the way, he noticed the door to Tymmie and Karyl's room was shut. Their door was never closed. Curiosity mounting, he opened the door. _

_They weren't in the room. But someone else was. _

_On Tymmie's bed he could see the crumpled form of someone covered with the comforter. He walked over and kneeled next to the person. Probably someone they had or planned to crossover. Carefully, as to not wake the person up, he peeled the blanket off._

_His heart stopped._

_There, lying in Tymmie and Karyl's room was Serena. **His** Serena._

_It all made sense. She was the person they brought home. God, he should have been paying attention. It was pure luck she hadn't been crossed over._

_But as to the whereabouts of the owners of the room he was unaware. This was his chance. He had to inconspicuously get her out of here before they got back. So he picked her up, grabbed her purse that was lying next to her, turned to shadow, and slid out of the room, intent on bringing her back home._

Kneeling next to her bed, he gently brushed a piece of hair out of Serena's face. Satisfied that she was safe, he got up to leave. But as soon as he stood and turned away from her, she stirred. She was reaching out for him, even her sleep.

Stanton smirked and knelt back down, grabbing her hand. As soon as she felt his touch, she calmed down and snuggled deeper into the covers.

Stanton began to reflect on their short relationship. He had been drawn to her right away. Something with them just clicked. After hundreds of years in darkness, she was his light. She made him feel as if there was hope. And just the fact that he could feel hope was profound in itself.

He was a Follower. Destined to live his immortal life alone. He was supposed to steal hope, not _feel_ it. In short, he was addicted to her. Addicted to the feeling she gave him. She was a drug. The feeling she gave him was a million times more satisfying than crossing someone over. More satisfying than anything he had ever experienced.

He felt at peace with her. He felt as if he didn't have to face an everlasting sense of darkness. He felt less impure with her.

Thinking of his past, all he could remember was an overpowering feeling of hopelessness. Just never ending darkness, deceit, and treachery. Never to love or be loved. He went through the days in a haze, never really living, never really feeling.

He wondered what she saw in him. Why would she go against the daughters to be with him? To her he should be something to destroy. Yet he wasn't. He might never know why she was with him. He would just be grateful that she was.

Suddenly, the jarring sound of Serena's cell knocked him from his thoughts. He smirked, sliding into shadow form, and glided out onto her balcony. He could hear it was Jimena. No doubt worried as to what had happened to Serena. With that thought, he slipped off the balcony. Unfortunately he would have to go home and do some damage control with Tymmie and Karyl.

* * *

Serena woke suddenly to the ring tone of her cell. She reached out for her purse and fumbled through it to reach her phone.

"…Hello?" she said with a yawn.

"_¡Chica!_ _Dónde estás tu? _Where are you?" Jimena said worriedly.

"I'm at home," _Wasn't it obvious?_ She thought.

"Why didn't you tell us you went home? We've been lookin all over for you! We thought that some Follower got to you,"

"Well I… I, uhh…" All of the sudden it hit Serena. She didn't know how she got home. The last thing she remembered was Tymmie…or Karyl…one of those guys. Or both. She put her hand to her head and massaged her temples. "I'll call you in the morning, Jimena, I've gotta go."

"Wait, wha-" Serena hung up too quick to hear what Jimena said. But that didn't matter. She had to figure out what happened.

* * *

Stanton materialized in front of the flat. He saw the lights on inside. He smirked. He couldn't wait to see how pissed Tymmie and Karyl were about "losing" their goddess.

He strolled in casually, with his poker face on. He wouldn't have cared if they found out in any other situation, but now it was delicate. If they knew he had taken Serena, they could find out just how close he was getting to her. And he wasn't about to let them ruin this.

He walked in to find a very pissed Tymmie and Karyl and a smirking Cassandra, standing around the kitchen table.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to get her. If Stanton can't do it, then how could you guys possibly have?" Cassandra drawled.

"Shut up!" Both shouted in unison.

"What happened here?" Stanton asked. Trying not to smile.

"The goddess got away. That bitch is gonna pay." Karyl said dangerously.

"And you two felt that leaving your hostage alone without a guard or restraint was helpful?" Stanton said, smirking.

"Oh, and where were you then?" Karyl asked. "Wait...how did you know that?"

"How else would she have gotten away?" he made up. "I was out…" Stanton said slowly. Cassandra started laughing.

"You shut up! Why didn't you stop her? You were here," Tymmie said vehemently to her.

"I was sleeping…"

"Well that really helped us, thanks."

"Fuck you," she spat back.

"Well. She escaped. There's nothing we can do." Stanton tried to close the subject.

"For now…" Tymmie smiled darkly.

* * *

Jimena flipped her cell shut angrily. Why had Serena been so…confused? Like she thought it was obvious she was home and then didn't know what happened. But she trusted Serena. If there were something going on, Serena would tell her. At least she hoped so.

"So…she's ok?" Collin asked slowly. If Jimena was angry, he didn't want to provoke her. His eyes stayed on the rode as he thought that direct eye contact could set her off.

"Yeah…she's fine…" Jimena said warily. She then called Catty and Vanessa quickly to let them know Serena was fine.

"So…I guess we should go home."

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Jimena. _Wow…awkward silence…_she thought.

"Then I guess I should drop you off," Collin said, definitely avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah…" Jimena said.

"So, um, I kinda need to know where you live…to drop you off, I mean."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry," Jimena said. She gave her address, and he turned around toward the direction of her grandmother's apartment. _Why does this feel so weird? Maybe it's because we're not fighting._

Collin pulled up to apartment complex. He drove into a space the cut the engine. Another awkward silence ensued.

After a minute or so Jimena broke the silence. "Thanks for looking for Serena with me. I'm, uh, gonna go. Bye."

But before she even opened, Collin leaned over. And then he kissed her.

It was a soft, sweet kiss. But it ended too soon, because he pulled away.

"Sorry, um…I wasn't thinking an-"

"No. It's ok," Jimena said blushing. She glanced at him. He had apparently found something very interesting on the steering wheel. But the blush on his cheeks was adorable. "So…bye," She said and got out of the car. She quickly walked into the building.

As soon as she was inside the apartment she shut the door and leaned against it. Smiling slowly, she put a finger to her lips.

_Did Collin actually just kiss me?_

* * *

Serena woke groggily the next morning (Wednesday right? I can't remember). She had been awake most of the night trying to figure out what happened. All she could think of was that flash of her and Tymmie. Or was it Karyl? Did it even matter?

She groaned loudly at her inability to think of anything useful. What if they had done something to her? They could have done anything to sabotage her powers, or something like that. Whatever they had done to her, it couldn't be good.

Serena pulled herself from her bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She could already tell it was going to be a long day.

Later

Serena was sitting at the lunch table with her friends. She was cranky and tired. Not a good combination. Whenever any of the other daughters questioned her about last night, she gave them a nasty glare and changed the subject. Normally Serena wasn't such a mean person, so they had figured something big had happened. So for today they had just given up questioning her.

Serena absentmindedly stirred the noodles that were on her tray. And besides, it wasn't as if she was actually going to eat the school's nasty food.

"I'm leaving," she informed them suddenly, and got up to leave.

"Where?" they all asked in unison.

"I don't know, but I'm skipping the rest of the day." Serena walked away. She dumped her tray loudly at the garbage station and stormed out of the cafeteria, earning her some confused glances. Meanwhile the other daughters all looked at each other with worried looks. Something was up with their friend, and they had to find out what it was. Before it was too late.

Serena had made it past the security by the metal detectors easily. From there she walked towards the boardwalk. First, she was going to get some real food. She decided on a small café that was beside Johnny Rockets. As she walked into the café a little bell rang on the door.

Upon entering she found that the café doubled as a floral shop. The walls were painted a bright cheery yellow with flowers and paintings adorning the sides. On the ceiling there were woven fans that blew a pleasant breeze around the stuffy room. The room was mostly filled tall black tables with stools. A beautiful flower arrangement was in the center of each table.

Seeing a sign that said 'Seat Yourself', she picked a table towards the back of the room. Soon after she was seated, a perky girl came to take her order. Serena decided on a smoothie. The ones that they served here came in a tropical daiquiri glass that was garnished with fruit. They always cheered her up, and she could use that now.

When it came she found that that didn't cheer her up. She let out a big sigh and told the waitress that the smoothie was all she was having. Serena watched as the girls pig tails bobbed up and down as she went to get the check.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Stanton slid next to her with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be off stealing people's hope?" Serena answered him cynically, looking away.

"Hey," Stanton completely ignored her last comment.

"What do want?"

"Just to talk" he answered honestly.

"Fine then. We're talking. You can go now."

"Serena, what's wrong?"

She just stared back at him for a moment. _What's wrong?_ She thought. Well, she had magically awoken at home after going to Planet Bang. And she was pretty sure that had involved Karyl and Tymmie. If that had been the case, which she was pretty sure of, then they had probably done something to her.

"It's none of your damn business," she replied icily.

"It's not about how I took you home last night, is it?"

She was about to tell him to 'fuck off', but was too stunned from what he just said. "You took me home?"

"Yes…" She sucked in a big breath. This was not making any sense.

Seeing the confused look on her face, he started to explain. "Tymmie and Karyl kidnapped you. Then I found you in their room. So I took you home."

"Oh" was all she managed to say.

"So, are you ok?" he reached over and clasped her hands in his, all the while staring into her eyes.

Relieved at the fact that they hadn't done anything, she nodded. She felt a lot better now. But then something hit her.

"Why did you save me? You could have taken me." She asked.

"Serena. When are you going to realize that I don't want to hurt you? I _care_ about you." He said earnestly, squeezing her hands.

"I have to go," she said. She couldn't trust herself around him. He evoked feelings in her that she shouldn't be feeling for him. It was dangerous. She took her hands out of his. She got up from the table, put down money for the bill and the tip, and quickly exited the café. Too bad that Stanton was following close behind.

"Wait, Serena," he grabbed hold of her arm.

"No, we can't do this. I was wrong to let you believe that this could go on. I'm sorry. Now let me _go_!" Serena tried wrenching herself from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "Please!"

"Just come with me," he tried sound gentle, but being a follower, he wasn't that convincing.

Meanwhile, Serena was having a panic attack. Her resistance was breaking down fast, and if she didn't get out soon, she didn't know what she would let herself do.

Sure, last time she had bent to his will and submitted to being with him. But with everything now, it was just a huge reminder as to what she had on the line. What if her friends found out? Would they disown her? Leave her? And since Tymmie and Karyl were part of the same group as Stanton, that just complicated everything. It wasn't worth it in the end.

She wrenched out of his grasp and made a run for it down the sidewalk. He ran after her. "Serena. Just listen to me. It's ok."

But this time he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him. And with that her resistance broke down. And she returned his embrace.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stop as soon as his lips met hers. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, and the other to support her back. His lips were soft and warm. So she sunk into the kiss. Before she knew it, he was leading her to his car, so they could finish their 'conversation' in private.

Little did they know someone was watching them.

Reviews

MiniSparky--- Stanton didn't notice Serena because…well, that's just how it worked out:-) Glad you thought the chapter was great!

misty--- sorry, this chapter wasn't longer because I rushed to get it out. But they will start getting longer!

Demondamon--- Well, since I broke my last two cell phones, my parents are still unsure that getting me another one would be a…good investment. But I will let you know when (if) I get one! Till then check out my myspace:-) It's my homepage.

Elorinna Evanstarre--- Serena is my fav goddess too! Thanks for reading.

Angel Gemman--- Glad that you love it. Hopefully this chappie made up for Stanton not noticing her!

LunarNightLight10--- Ha, you wrote Everybody Hates Serena right? That story made me happy. Anyway, if you hate Serena, then who is your fav goddess? Please, please don't say Tianna!

Mina--- Your review made me happy! Thanks for R&Ring.

Aa--- Glad that u liked those 2 paragraphs! I hope u liked the rest, too!

Zerina Dayley--- I love Serena and Stanton too. Don't worry, i'm not stopping!

Piggilvr35--- Hope you liked the end too!

SoOvaU101--- Hey to u too! Thanks for reviewing!

Shadoe--- Glad you love it. Don't worry I'm not stopping. I'm glad u found it too!

Jessikah Stone--- I updated!

Night--- YOU ROCK! Thanks for the suggestion. The only problem was I had already started to write and had a plan for what I wanted to happen. But I appreciate your suggestion so much! Thanks for reviewing.

Crazygenats716--- Thanks for the clarification of puta. Don't worry, your review wasn't crappy!

Aristocraticblackrose--- thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!

Sweetnevermore--- thanks so much for putting me on your fav list! Hugs and kisses!

Remember! Reviews make me happy! And when i'm happy i update! wink wink

Don't forget to e-mail me if ur interested in being my beta!


End file.
